This invention relates to a battery operated burglar alarm in combination with a door chime adapted to a door or the like. Specifically, the device includes instantaneous and simultaneous mechanical locking and alarm means for internal security and mode selection means for achieving the door chime mode or the re-entry alarm delay mode. The above described device is an improvement in function and structure over my previously patented device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,752 dated Oct. 31, 1978.
Many homeowners and apartment dwellers have limited choice in obtaining a versatile, inexpensive, simple-to-operate and install, door-mounted security device. Most effective security systems are costly hard-wired or wireless transmission types that require skill to install and are complex to operate or program. At the other end of the security spectrum are marginal door-mounted security devices that may be classified as "gadgets." The novelty and utility in the combined function and structure of the present invention is to fill the door security void needed by the average homeowner and apartment dweller. It comprises a device that has the versatility to produce loud burglar alarm sounds or pleasant door chime tones and also provides for deadbolt security. The present invention, compared to my U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,752 device, integrates a door chime mode with the re-entry alarm delay security mode and is simpler to operate. In addition to the above modes of operation the device can readily incorporate a smoke detector sensing unit of existing manufacturers. This is particularly advantageous to condo and apartment dwellers who usually share a common vestibule for their entrance doors. Smoke traveling from an adjacent condo or apartment could accumulate in the common vestibule and flow under the door or other sources of door leakage and trigger the smoke detector in the door-mounted device. Thus, a condo or apartment dweller could be alerted to a fire in an adjacent unit. Full scale prototypes containing an available smoke detector sensing unit within the burglar and door chime device have proven this concept to be very practical.